


Zéró óra

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!
Relationships: Shwatsonlock - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Zéró óra

_Öt nappal korábban_

Sherlock az íróasztalnál ült, amin éppen csak annyi szabad felület volt, hogy a laptopjának helyet biztosítson. Kitartóan meredt a képernyőre, ujjai időről időre sebesen mozogtak a billentyűzeten. Abbahagyta a munkát, és a kandalló melletti kényelmes székben üldögélő lakótársára pillantott. A doktor éppen a dereka mögötti union jackes párnát igazgatta nagy igyekezettel.  
\- John – szólította meg, és visszafordult a képernyő felé.  
\- Hm?  
\- Kedvellek.  
John mozdulata megtört, és értetlenül pislogott. Sherlock várt, de miután percek elteltével sem kapott semmilyen választ, kérdőn a doktorra nézett.  
\- John? – sürgette. – Jól vagy? Szükséged van egy takaróra, hogy rád terítsem?  
\- Mi? – húzta össze a szemöldökét, egy pillanatra kiesve a meglepett szerepéből John. – Nem! Dehogy! Minek kéne?  
\- Ne törődj vele.  
\- Sherlock. – John megköszörülte a torkát. Láthatóan zavarban volt. - Ne haragudj, kissé megdöbbentett, hogy végre beismerted. – Sherlock felvonta a szemöldökét. - Tudod, ha nem így lenne, aligha lennénk lakótársak. – Sherlock összevonta a szemöldökét. Most ő nem értette. - Szóval... ööö... Értékelem az őszinteséged és ööö... én is kedvellek.  
Csönd.  
\- Sherlock? Minden rendben?  
\- Hoznál egy takarót és a vállamra terítenéd? – John nem kérdezett.  
\- Hogyne.

_Két nappal korábban_

Sherlock a karosszékében ült, az ölében, a vállának támasztva pihent a hegedűje. A vonó tisztes távolságban hevert tőle a szőnyegen, ujjaival egykedvűen pengette a húrokat. Dallamnak még csak halvány nyomát sem lehetett felfedezni a játékában.  
John a kanapén foglalt helyet, fél karjával a karfán könyökölt, és a The Times aznapi száma mögé rejtőzött. Előtte a dohányzóasztalon egy csésze tea gőzölgött.  
\- John – szólította meg társát a detektív.  
\- Hm? – kérdezett vissza a doktor az újság mögül.  
\- Rájöttem, hogy jobban kedvellek, mint a hegedűmet – jelentette ki Sherlock szenvtelen hangon. Mielőtt befejezte volna a mondatot, a másodperc egy tört részére laposan Johnra pillantott, majd tekintetét szinte azonnal visszairányította a hangszerre. Hallotta, hogy zizeg az újság, ahogy a doktor letette a napilapot. Válaszolni azonban nem válaszolt. Sherlock megunta a csöndet, rendkívül kíváncsi volt, így lakótársa felé fordult, hogy láthassa a várva várt reakciót. John tanácstalanul pislogott, és körbehordozta a tekintetét a szobán.  
\- Ezt bóknak kéne vennem? – kérdezte végül zavartan.  
\- Határozottan.  
Sherlock arca kifejezéstelen maradt, John számára azonban, aki már jól ismerte minden rezdülését, egyértelmű volt, hogy eszelősen gondolkodik. – Talán nem jól fogalmaztam – motyogta maga elé. – Az emberi kapcsolatok olyan bonyolultak...  
\- Sherlock?  
Sherlock – mintha álomból ébredt volna – megrázta magát, és Johnra meredt.  
\- John?  
\- Tessék?  
\- Mi az, ami szerinted az életem?  
\- Ez találós kérdés?  
\- Úgy értem, ami fontos nekem...  
\- A telefonod? – Sherlock kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét, és összevont szemöldökkel gondolkodott, majd finoman megrázta a fejét.  
\- Ami nélkül nem tudok élni.  
\- A rejtélyek – felelte határozottan John, és elégedetten hátradőlve a kanapén az újságért nyúlt, hogy folytassa az olvasást.  
\- Hm.

_Zéró óra_

John azon a végzetes, sorsdöntő estén is a karosszékében ült, laptopjával az ölében. Persze akkor még nem tudta, hogy az élete meg fog változni.  
Hallotta, hogy Sherlock felrobog a lépcsőn. A detektív kivágta az ajtót, majd szokatlan módon becsapta maga mögött. Egyenesen lakótársához sietett. Megállt a szék mellett, szemét mereven a számítógép kijelzőjének kék fényével megvilágított arcra szegezte.  
\- John.  
\- Hm?  
\- Fontosabb vagy nekem a rejtélyeknél is.

_Három nappal később_

John valami hangos, tompa zajra ébredt. Kelletlenül összeráncolta a homlokát, és megpróbált megmozdulni. Újból kopogtak az ajtón, s ebből rájött, hogy valószínűleg ez űzte el az álmát is.  
\- Sherlock, dr. Watson! – hallatszott az ajtón túlról a kopogást kísérve Mrs. Hudson kiáltása. John szemei azonnal felpattantak. Érezte, hogy a szoba sűrű sötétjébe mélyedt, puha ágyban lakótársa meleg teste simul az övéhez. Sherlock egyik hosszú, vékony karját átvetette a doktor derekán, arcát pedig a nyakához fúrta. John érezte Sherlock kusza fürtjei simogatását és egyenletes, meleg leheletét a bőrén.  
\- Sherlock, dr. Watson! – hangzott fel a hívás újból, majd ismét kopogás. John gyengéden megfogta a detektív fehér vállát, és finoman megrázta.  
\- She... – Sherlock hirtelen felült, és még ugyanazzal a lendülettel ujjai közé csippentett egy nikotintapaszt az éjjeliszekrényen uralkodó káoszból – elsőre, hiba nélkül kiemelve -, és a felkarjára nyomta. Vett egy mély lélegzetet és elégedetten kifújta a levegőt.  
\- Nyugtass meg, hogy nem így ébredsz minden reggel – nyögte döbbenten John.  
\- Nem – legyintett Sherlock. – Te olyankor rendszerint még alszol. – Felpattant az ágyból, két hosszú lépéssel az ajtónál termett, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal sarkig tárta. A váratlanul beömlő fény bántotta John szemét, így gyorsan becsukta; nem láthatta, hogy Mrs. Hudson Sherlockra mered. A detektív nem törődött az idősödő asszonnyal, elvágtatott mellette és a kedvenc karosszéke felé haladva felkapta egérszürke háziköntösét, hogy beleburkolózva huppanjon le.  
\- Lestrade felügyelő szeretne beszélni veled... – mondta bátortalanul Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock nagyvonalúan intett. John látta, hogy a hálószoba ajtajának világos négyszöge előtt elhaladt Lestrade. Fülelt. A felügyelő leült a székre, ahova a detektív mutatott. Sherlock mindkét könyökét a karfára támasztotta, ujjai hegyét pedig sátor módjára egymásnak illesztette. Lehunyta a szemét.  
\- Hallgatom.  
\- Nos, jönnek? – kérdezte Lestrade, miután a beszámolója végére ért. Sherlock kinyitotta a szemét, és a felügyelőre mosolygott.  
\- Még szép, hogy megyünk! – Talpra szökkent. – John, öltözz! – kiáltotta a szobája felé sietve. Megtorpant, majd a válla fölött még odaszólt Lestrade-nek:  
\- Fél óra múlva ott leszünk.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
